Memory devices are common in electronic systems and computers to store data. These memory devices may be volatile memory, where the stored data is lost if the power source is disconnected or removed, or non-volatile, where the stored data is retained even during power interruption. An example of a non-volatile memory device is the programmable conductor random access memory that utilizes a programmable metallization cell (PMC).
A PMC utilizes a fast ionic conductor or a solid ionic electrolyte, such as a chalcogenide or oxide material, that may be embedded with a superionic phase. The electrolyte is present between two electrodes of different reduction/oxidation potential, one electrode being an active electrode and the other an inert electrode, often composed of a noble metal. When a bipolar voltage is applied between the two electrodes, superionic clusters or metal filaments grow or dissolve in the electrolyte, to change the resistance of the cell. The fast ion conductor material and superionic clusters are important elements of the PMC. Construction and configuration of the superionic clusters is important for providing effective and reliable programming of the PMC.
The present invention comprises fabrication techniques to form a programmable metallization cell, for use in a programmable conductor random access memory, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following disclosure.